outcastfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Holt (comics)
}} Megan Holt is the wife of Mark Holt, the mother of Holy Holt and the adoptive sister of Kyle Barnes. Biography Megan payed her adoptive brother one day to check up on him. Megan was greeted rather rudely and told to leave numerous times. She took Kyle to a local grocery store to help him out and later took her to her home. Her husband wasn't too pleased and while arguing, Kyle left and walked home. While packing her groceries in the truck of her car, her daughter walked off. As she called for her, she watched as her daughter nearly hit by a car. She was more than relieved when a mysterious man comes by to save her. After Mark arrived home from work, Megan was furious at Mark, after hearing Mark had brutally beat up a man. Mark informed her it was Donnie but Megan didn't care and stormed off. After dropping her daughter off at school one day, Megan went to Charleston and caught up with Allison. Later in the day, Megan had an encounter with Donnie, who she furiously yelled at for raping her in the past. After Kyle went to visit Allison, Allison called Megan. Megan drove to Charleston to pick Kyle up. As they left, Amber walked out of her home to say hi to her father. Allison came out and grabbed Amber and Kyle and Megan left. Megan asked why Amber said her mother was scary and that Amber shouldn't be staying with her mother if she believed so. Kyle told her that it was his fault because Allison was around him. Later that night, Megan was possessed, much to her husbands shock. Megan attacked Mark and before she could attack her daugther, she was tripped by her husband. Megan was later visited by Kyle and Reverend, a possessed Megan told the two they should stop interfering as they would be happier. She was being exorcised by Reverend Anderson, though the latter failed. Kyle splashed water on her, which weakened her. Megan told the two that they could stop her but they can't stop the great merge. Megan told Kyle he was the key they needed and that they waited so long for him. Megan then demanded power from Kyle and jumped him. As she tried to absorb Kyle's power, Kyle reversed it, causing Megan to pass out. When Kyle returned to her room and asked why she tried to inhale his breath, the demon told Kyle that they are done talking with him and he is only a tool to them. Anderson tried to perform an exorcism but the demon wasn't intimated, believing Anderson was only trying to convince himself. Megan was thrown against the wall and slightly weakened when Anderson turned the lights on. Megan was then thrown into a tub of cold water, weakening her. When the demon knew it was losing, it tried cracking Megan's skull open but was stopped by Kyle. All bloodied, Mark stormed in and asked what was going on. The demon tricked Mark to believing she was already exorcised and they're causing harm to her. When Mark took her away, Megan pushed Mark out the window, causing him to fall on their birdbath. Kyle then had Anderson hold her down and the demon was eventually overpowered, leaving Megan exorcised and confused. The police arrived and questioned on what happened. Though the chief believed in demonic possession, he told Kyle and Anderson he had to arrest her due to laws. While Kyle and Anderson were arguing with the chief, Megan asked where her daughter was. Kyle told her she was at his house and they all ran toward Kyle's house. When they arrived, Megan comforted her daughter, who was being watched over by Sidney. Later at the hospital, Megan watched over her husband. For weeks, Megan watched over her husband in the hospital. When Mark woke up, she believed she was dreaming first, before embracing her husband. Appearances Volume 1 * * * * Volume 2 * * * Volume 3 * * * References Category:Exorcised (comics)